


To Cross Time and Space for a Date

by Feeeshy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeeshy/pseuds/Feeeshy
Summary: “...Perhaps, once this tower expedition is over, we can go for dinner, and I can give you that private show then?”G’raha Tia was almost certain that the Warrior of Darkness had forgotten about that night along the lake’s shore in Mor Dhona. The hero, however, was always full of surprises.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	To Cross Time and Space for a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this as more of a prologue than a proper chapter 1, so it's pretty short. Also, rated for later chapters.

It was a cool night in Mor Dhona when the hired adventurer joined G’raha Tia along the lake’s edge. He had been strumming on his harp more to himself than to attract an audience, but she was far from unwelcome company. After all, when he had challenged her to a race for the final aethersand, she took in all in good humour. Though, Rammbroes made sure to impress upon him afterwards that she had better things to do with her time. 

As the last of the notes drifted into the night sky, the adventurer finally spoke up. “Not bad. Better than the bards in Limsa Lominsa I’m use to.” 

“When I’m not busy with my studies of Allagan history, I like to dabble in the musical arts,” he said. “It’s a nice change of pace.” 

“So, you’re a historian with the Students of Baldesion, a marksman, _ and _ a musician?” She said, almost incredulously. “You keep busy.”

“What can I say, I have _ many _ talents, adventurer. The bow and harp being almost the least of them.” He cocked a brow at her, hoping to intrigue her about what his _ other _talents might be, but she just returned with a huff of laughter.

“Speed must not be one, I suppose, with how slow you were to get the aethersand,” she teased.

“I concede, I _ may _ have dallied longer than I realized in getting the last of the aethersand. _ But _ it did offer me a chance to see a supposed famed adventurer put on quite a good performance, so it was worth it, in my opinion.” He made sure to direct his smoothest of smiles at her. If she had gone out of her way like this to find him, he would try his luck. “You know, I have also been told I have quite the pleasant singing voice.” His fingers strummed along the strings of his harp. “Mayhaps you would like a private concert?”

She smiled, and her eyes caught the moonlight. “Oh? Will you serenade me?”

The way she looked at him, the way she leaned in just a little bit closer, it all made his heart skip a beat. “Do you have a request?” He raised his harp, and hoped to the Twelve that he knew whatever song she requested.

Unfortunately, before she could answer, Cid’s voice rang out from the distance, calling for the adventurer. Apparently, some kind of monster had wandered into camp, and they needed her help to get rid of it.

She sighed heavily and readied her weapon. “Duty calls, eh?” G’raha tried to hide his disappointment but his lowered ears almost certainly gave him away. 

She gave him an apologetic look and nodded. “Aye.”

“An adventurer’s work is never done, it seems.” He cleared his throat, nervousness suddenly catching his voice. “...Perhaps once this tower expedition is over, we can go for dinner, and I can give you that private show then?”

That warm smile of hers returned, and he felt his heart skip. “I like the sound of that.” She gave him a wave and walked off back towards the camp.

He let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding. This was not his first time trying to swoon a potential partner with his musical skills, but her subdued eagerness to keep his company was bewitching. The adventurer had gotten quite the hold on him in the short time they had known each other. 

Tomorrow, he decided, he would redouble his efforts to get those stubborn gates to the Crystal Tower open. He wouldn’t want to keep the adventurer waiting, after all.


End file.
